Reshuffling
by Lloyd Gross
Summary: This story picks up right after the Season 7 finale, "Search Committee". We find out who the new manager is, and he has some changes in store!
1. Some Minor Changes

"The Search Committee finally decided, after a lot of deliberation, on Robert California for the manager position, who took one look around and left. He drove down to Florida and convinced Jo to make him CEO-_**CEO**_-her own job! He talked her out of her own job, and I don't really know how someone does that. But, anyway, then the position was his to fill. And he chose…"

We pan up to see Ryan Howard sitting in the manager's chair, with his feet up on the desk. He says, "I guess everyone gets a second cha-"

We hear the door open and see Dwight with a condescending look on his face as he stops in the doorway. He says to Ryan, "Get out of my office, idiot."

Ryan complies and leaves the manager's office. We cut to a talking head of Dwight in his office.

"I was given a chance by Jo to be acting manager, which ended in a SPECULATED firing of a gun by an unknown person. I was relieved of my duties, but I am back as the official manager. Make no mistake- I am here to stay."

We see Robert California walk in the door of the office. He comes in front of reception and greets Erin. He then is greeted by Dwight.

"Good morning, Robert!"

"A good morning to you, Dwight. How is my regional manager doing today?"

"I am goo-"

"Fantastic. And your assistant?"

"Wonderful." pipes in Jim.

We cut to another talking head of Dwight in his office.

"I was pretty happy when Robert chose me for manager. Robert then told me that he would make Jim my assistant to keep me in check. Originally, I thought it would be awful, but it has worked out somewhat well."

We cut to a talking head of Jim in the conference room.

"I wasn't for choosing Dwight, but Robert was adamant about it. Something about 'figuring Dwight out'.

We then see Robert again in the open office, talking to Dwight.

"How's the new accountant?"

"She's fitting in perfectly."

We cut to a talking head of Oscar in Darryl's former office.

"When Dwight became manager, he decided to do a little reshuffling. He moved Darryl into the Annex. He made me "Special Products Manager". He then needed another accountant, so he hired Lauren."

We see Darryl at his new desk in the annex.

"I had that office for 7 months. 7 months! And I get moved back here. No offense Toby."

We pan over to the right to see Toby look back from his desk and say, "None taken."

We see Lauren in the conference room in a talking head.

"I was brought in to replace Oscar as an accountant. That was before I realized I have to do the work of 2 accountants, because, well, there's Kevin."

We see Kevin in the conference room in a talking head.

"I like Lauren! She's funny. (_sheepishly_) I also think she may have a crush on me."

We see Lauren again in the conference room, just shaking her head.

We see Angela in the conference room in a talking head.

"I don't really like Lauren. She dresses like a prude, and tries to flirt with Andy. Been there, done that.

"I also recently broke off my engagement to the Senator. I believe it was in the best interest for both of us. He may have committed acts which my religion doesn't believe to be moral. He did some things….and men…"

We see Lauren walk to Andy's desk. She taps him on the shoulder and he looks up.

"Hey, Andy, I was wondering if you had any fun places to go in this town? I'm still pretty new so I'm just trying to see if a girl can have a little fun, you know?

Andy smiled understandingly.

"Sure! I'll take you to Poor Richard's tonight. Its kinda legendary around here."

"Sounds like a plan! Pick me up at 7?"

"How about we just go straight from here? It'll be easier."

"Yeah, of course. Thanks, Andy." She smiled, embarrassed. She walked into the kitchen.

We then see Pam smiling and looking at Jim, who has his head down, working.

Jim looks up and smiles back at Pam. He then looks over to the empty desk where Dwight used to sit before he became manager. His eyes then twinkle like he got an idea.

Jim gets up and walks over to Dwight's office. He presses a small button next to the door, which is a buzzer. Through a small speaker, Dwight says, "Who wishes to enter?"

Jim responds, "It's me."

Dwight retorts, "Who's 'me'?"

Jim says, "It's you from the future."

We see Dwight suddenly get a serious look on his face.

"I have only one question: at which point does Mose kill me?"

Jim says, "Dwight, it's Jim. Open the door."

Dwight mutters "idiot" as he presses a button under his desk, and the door swings open. Jim comes into Dwight's office and the door closes behind him.

Jim asks, "Why haven't hired another salesman?"

Dwight pauses, unable to come up with an answer.

"I'm getting to it."

"No, you're not. As assistant regional manager, I must ask for your resignation Mr. Schrute."

"Its Assistant _to_ the Re-"

"Your services are no longer required. Please exit the premises."

"You have no righ-"

"Do I need to get Hank up here?"

Suddenly we see the door open. Dwight hasn't pressed the button. From behind Jim, we see Meredith walk into the room.

Dwight says, "How did you get that open?"

Meredith responds, "A good magician never reveals her secrets. But I suck at magic, so it was a paperclip."

"Get out. Both of you," Dwight says. Jim smiles at the camera, and both he and Meredith exit. The door closes behind them.

We see the accountants sitting at their desks. Kevin is staring at Lauren. Lauren looks up and Kevin looks down suddenly.

"Are you okay, Kevin?"

"Why, yes Lauren. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you were staring at me..."

"I think you know why," Kevin says, and looks at Angela with a wink. Angela shakes her head and looks back down at her work.

"Kevin, I have no idea what you're talking about." She looks over her shoulder and sees Andy going to the kitchen. "Let's talk about this later."

Lauren gets up and walks over to the kitchen. Kevin has a bewildered look on his face.

We see Dwight doing work in his office when his door opens again. While raising his head, he says, "So now just everyone can ope-"

He sees Robert walking into his office. Dwight immediately stands up. Robert is followed by Oscar.

Robert and Oscar sit down, and the door closes. Robert says, "Dwight, I have a plan that I am going to enact. I have brought Oscar here because he manages these kind of things."

Dwight responds, "What exactly did you have in mind?"


	2. Florida

We see Dwight doing work in his office when his door opens again. While raising his head, he says, "So now just everyone can ope-"

He sees Robert walking into his office. Dwight immediately stands up. Robert is followed by Oscar.

Robert and Oscar sit down, and the door closes. Robert says, "Dwight, I have a plan that I am going to enact. I have brought Oscar here because he manages these kind of things."

Dwight responds, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Robert says, "I believe that this so called "society" is looking for something a little more interactive. Like a store perhaps."

Dwight intently stares at Robert.

"And Dwight, for the love of God, would you just sit down?"

Dwight, having stood the whole time, sits down.

"You need to choose one member of your team here to fly down to Florida to Sabre's headquarters and meet with our developing team. Oscar will also help coordinate the project from Florida."

Oscar nods.

"I want your decision by the end of the day."

Robert stands up, with Dwight and Oscar doing the same.

Dwight says, "I won't fail you." He sticks out his hand to Robert, who grabs Dwight's hand and kisses it.

Oscar murmurs to himself, "That's hot".

Robert and Oscar leave Dwight in his office. Dwight then steps out into the open office and places one foot on Jim's desk. Jim slowly lowers his pen and looks up at Dwight, who is surveying the room.

"Can I help you, Dwight?", Jim says.

"Schrutes are self-sufficient, Jim.", Dwight retorts.

"I was indirectly asking why your foot is now on my desk.", Jim says.

Dwight, who seems to come back to reality, slowly takes his foot off of Jim's desk. He dusts himself off and goes back into his office.


End file.
